Submit for Invasion
by sporadicspontaneous
Summary: Submit your heroes, villains, and civilians for this fan-created story idea for Invasion. Form inside! Will be accepting twelve characters total, created by you, the fans!
1. Submit

Hello Young Justice fanfiction writers, readers, and critiquers alike! I am currently working on a plot idea for a story revolving around Invasion. I know that Invasion starts at the end of April, and that here in the States, season one has no finished yet, but I digress. The end of season one gave me ideas for what I would like to imagine Invasion to be like. To do this, and to make it seperate from the show, I want...actually, need original characters for this story. Heroes, villains, civilians, etc. Besides the team, The Justice League, and the Light/League of Shadows/Injustice League, I need other characters. So below is a form for you, if you want, to submit an original character to be in the story. If you are accepted, I will most likely be asking for your opinions while I write the chapters of the story, to make sure I am getting your character right. After reviewing the forms, I will choose six female characters, and six male characters to add to the story. I will try to make it even, such as two heroes, two villains, two civilians, etc. So, get creative, and submit your hero/villain/civilian, and they might end up in this fan-created-version of 'Invasion'.

Form for submiting original characters:

(If you are submitting a hero/villain, you must fill out the entire form) However, if you are submitting a civilian, please ignore the Alias, Costume, Weapons, and Abilities items.

Alias: (Your hero/villain name)

Name: (Your real name)

Gender:

Age:

Birthday:

Current location: (Can be in the U.S or any other country)

School: (High school, college, etc.)

Family: (Parents, siblings, etc.)

Height:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Skin color:

Weight:

Abilities:

Weaknesses:

Personality: (How do you act? Talk? Etc.)

Costume: (What do you wear when you fight?)

Civilian wear: (What do you wear off-duty?)

Sexual Oreintation:

Weapons: (Knives? Arrows? Etc.)

Background: (How you gained your abilites, what side you are on, etc.)

Special Relationships: (Any ties with the Justice League, Shadows, Light, etc.)

Motto: (Any quote you may like your character to say)


	2. Roster

Thank you all so much for your submissions! There was a total of 20 character submissions, of both heroes and villains, and a civilian! I enjoyed reading all of the forms and biography sections of the characters, it really helped in making some of the decisions for which characters will be either main characters, side characters, etc. I am trying to contact those who submitted to tell them their character has been accepted, but some of you are anons! But anyway, here is the shortlist so far (I have still not included my own heroes, villains or civilians):

**Main Heroes:**

Blade, Hawkeye, Malice, Captain Sarcasm, and Electricus.

**Side Heroes:**

Mask(name will be changed), Wyvern, Fate, and Fantabulous-man.

**Villains:**

The Puppeteer, Nightmare, I.Q, Suicide Kid(has been changed from hero to villain), Lilac, Pyro Girl(name will be changed).

**Civilians:**

Jessica Anderson, and Jacquelyn Rose.

Some of the submissions were GOOD character base ideas, and will be broadened and more detailed by me. There will be SOME alias name changes (due to others having a similar name/powers or it just didn't make sense) and other changes, some minor, some major. Some of the characters will be EXACTLY how their form states, but others are being tweaked to better fit the story. If you are one of the anons who submitted a character on this list who has been accepted, please private message me if you have any questions or concerns. Also remember that your character may APPEAR OVER TIME, not right away, so please be patient.

Let's make this an amazing fanfic! I'm going to start writing over the next few days, as well as reading any stories previously written about your characters. Congratulations and Thanks!

***For those marked for name changes, here are the alternatives I've come up with so far, but give me YOUR feedback:**

**Mask Shapetress**

**Pyro Girl Pyromaniac**


End file.
